


The Fifth Sense

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Quantum Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Missing Scene, Volume 1, chapter 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short addition to the last part of Chapter 4 of Quantum Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner. Serph is just as confused around Gale as around the others. Maybe more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fifth Sense

"You're one of my most important people, you know," Serph added more quietly, stepping closer to the door. "I don't want to upset you. I don't want you to get hurt. I certainly don't want you to head off and die in some anonymous ditch where we'll never find you. At least understand that much."

As he had said that last part, he had reached up to touch Gale's hair, though he stopped himself at the last moment, hesitating under the gaze of his bishop which was once again directly on him. Touching a bishop's head was not taboo in the eyes of the Church, but to bishops it might as well have been. With all the delicate electronics in their head being essential to their abilities, and thus, their very existence, they took great care in covering and protecting it. Only their most trusted allies might be even allowed to do such a thing, and Serph felt a sting of a strange sadness that it might not be the case for him.

"Why," Gale asked in monotone, softly.

"I'm not sure," Serph admitted. The idea of touching Gale's head had never crossed his mind before. He wanted... wanted to comfort Gale. Which was ridiculous. Bishops did not need comforting. They were more machine than man. But the fact remained that he had gotten mad at Gale, and that for some reason he wanted him to, somehow, and he could not explain it better, 'not feel bad'.

"Illogical," Gale pointed out as he leaned ever so slightly forward, gaze lowering.

Serph took the opportunity to comb his finger through Gale's green hair under his hood, very carefully, avoiding the various sensors and ports.

Gale frowned at the foreign sensation and parted his lips as if to say something, but no sounds came.

Serph was glad that no sound had come. He had the strangest feeling that if Gale had voiced his displeasure, he would have apologized by wrapping his arms around his back. And perhaps by giving in to the strange urge to press his mouth against Gale as if he wanted to share a choice bloody morsel with him, only without the blood and the flesh and more like... like... like something he could not define. Like getting close to Gale's teeth despite the danger of being devoured.

Was this what being friends was, Serph wondered as he removed his hand and readjusted Gale's head cover.

Gale hung his head but made no further motion. As Serph closed the door, he eyed the Atma brand of Gale's shin, pulsing with pale, blue-green light.


End file.
